


la nuit, la journée, même la vie

by Naomida



Category: Invaders (Marvel)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reunion, my super power is writing stories like that in one sitting but only once per year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: I’ll be at the beach house for the foreseeable future, if you ever wanted to come.
Relationships: Jim Hammond/Namor the Sub-Mariner
Kudos: 5





	la nuit, la journée, même la vie

_I’ll be at the beach house for the foreseeable future, if you ever wanted to come._

It hadn’t been the text Jim had expected to wake up to. In fact, just seeing the name of the sender, a very neutral _Namor McKenzie_ , had been enough to send his heart beating fast and crazy against his ribs as Jim had rubbed at his eyes and sat up in his bed, suddenly feeling awake. Then, he had actually read the text, and a warm arrow had shot through his core, upward, leaving him breathless, confused, and smiling.

Namor and him had exchanged a grand total of sixteen texts in the last seven months. Of course there had been a hundred of unsent ones from Jim, written in the dead of the night when the heartbreak had been too much for him to sleep, or think, or breathe, or function. He had never sent them mostly by pride, because he didn’t want to bother Namor, who had been extremely clear about his boundaries, who had said that he didn’t want to spend time with him or hear from him or have anything to do with him.

( _Of course he loved you Jim_ , had said Jacqueline that fateful day when he had broke down in her arms, sobbing his heart out. She had squeezed him against her chest, her arms around him the only thing keeping him afloat, the only thing grounding him, then only thing stopping him from doing something harsh and stupid. _His love for you was real, we could all see it. Please Jim, never think for a second that it wasn’t real._ )

So. The text had been unexpected, but Jim couldn’t lie – it had made him misty eyed with happiness.

There had been no question in his mind, it had been clear the second his brain had made sense of the words: of course he was going. Of course.

Seeing Namor again… just thinking about him made his entire body feel like it was buzzing.

Of course.

Too bad that in his joy, happiness and this strange feeling in his chest, like everything had finally righted itself, like it was all coming back into balance after a while, like he was putting glasses on for the first time and could _finally_ see the leaves on the trees, he forgot to tell anyone.

Toro was still in Paris. He had found himself a good job at his favorite bistrot, and had chosen to stay there for the holiday. Steve was off doing his own thing with that extravagant husband of his. Jacqueline was busy traveling the world and being her usual self. Hell, even his colleagues had been busy going by their life.

Jim had forgotten to tell anyone, even the only person haunting his thoughts.

He realized this oversight after going up the sand hill leading to the house, four days later, and finding Namor sun bathing there on the beach behind the house, sunglasses on, laying on his back and wearing nothing but a small green bathing suit.

Jim stopped, Namor sat up, and for a second no one moved.

Namor slowly took his sunglasses off, and their eyes met for real, and the buzzing in Jim’s limbs ever since he had received and read that text finally stop.

He took a slow breath in for the first time in about seven months, and smiled.

Namor smiled back.

  
  


  
  


***

  
  


  
  


“Did you hesitate?”

“No. I didn’t even have to think about it. I bought the ticket, packed my bag, and came.”

Namor nodded slowly, looking down at his frosted glass of lemonade.

The were facing each other at the kitchen counter, sitting on the same old high chairs that had been there since the very first time Jim had stepped into the house, years ago now.

“Did you?”

Namor looked up, his eyes their familiar clear blue, as always, Jim’s favorite color in the entire world.

“Not really. I thought about it on my way here, and once I had unpacked all my stuff and realized how empty the house felt, I didn’t even have to think about it either.”

Jim nodded, smiled slightly, and thought about reaching to take Namor’s hand in his.

He did it, heart lurching when Namor squeezed his fingers and started running a thumb on the back of his hand.

They were both still wearing their wedding ring.

Jim had agonized over what to do with it for the first few days, but he had never been able to slip it off – although god knew he had tried, for so long. It felt right, somehow, to see that Namor still had it too.

“How long can you stay?”

“As long as we want,” replied Jim, because it was true.

“Perfect,” replied Namor, and they stayed for a long time just looking into each other’s eyes, holding hands and letting the ice cubes in their lemonades melt.

  
  


  
  


***

  
  


  
  


They kissed as the sun was setting. Their feet were in the sea, the slow movement of the waves not enough to distract them but making the best kind of background noise for their love – the only background noise they had needed, when they had kissed like that a few years before, in front of their friends and family during their wedding ceremony.

Namor’s fingers were tangled in Jim’s hair, while Jim had wrapped his arms around Namor’s waist and was holding him as close as he could, as close as he dared, not nearly as close as he wanted to, but they had time for that later.

For now, they simply touched foreheads after the kiss, looking at the other, both wearing a soft smile.

“I love you,” said Namor.

“Let’s stay here forever,” said Jim at the same time, which had his husband laugh softly, and kiss him again, and it felt like coming home, the familiar shape and taste of his lips and tongue.

“If that’s what you want baby, then let’s stay here forever,” whispered Namor in between kisses, and Jim could only nod at that, deepening the kiss as the sea lapped at their ankles, the sun set the entire sky on fire in hues of orange and light purple, and Namor pushed up into his kiss.


End file.
